Tell me
by Love-don't-die
Summary: I hated myself for what I was doing, but the worst part was I just couldn't stop, no matter how much I told myself that this was wrong, we were hurting so many people by doing this I just couldn't muster the power to tell him. "Tell me to stop Bella and I will," he whispered. Rated M. Fluffy little smutty one shot. B/J pairing.


**A/N: So I don't own Twilight and never will, I do own this plot though. **

**Was posted under my old name Alltimelowfreak11 but changed. **

I hated myself.

I hated myself for what I was doing, but the worst part was I just couldn't stop, no matter how much I told myself that this was wrong, we were hurting so many people by doing this I just couldn't muster the power to tell him.

"Tell me to stop Bella and I will," he whispered into my ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth causing all thoughts to leave my head.

I wanted to tell him that this was wrong, that cheating on Alice and Edward was never my plan but I couldn't, he had that power over me as my head tilted back and a soft moan fluttered from my lips.

"Tell me you don't feel the excitement I do when the family go out hunting and anticipate this moment just as much as I," his lips trailed soft kisses down my cheek to my jaw line nipping on the soft skin. "Lie to me Bella and tell me you don't think about me when you're with him."

I couldn't lie because he was right. Every time I was with Edward I couldn't get Jasper out of my head. The way he kisses me, the roughness, the possessiveness and the control he takes with me was so much more than anything Edward could do. Jasper knew me, knew my body and knew my mind.

"Just tell me to stop Bella," he whispers my name as his lips ghost over mine. I couldn't resist anymore, I couldn't hold myself back and tell myself that this was wrong when it felt so right. So in a wave of heat I attached my lips to his, pressing hard as I closed the distance between us.

Our kisses were so much more than anything I'd ever felt before. The passion that was shared and the connection I felt was everything like our first. His lips were hard and soft at the same time, moving in time with mine as he made me lose my breath. I gasped like the first time as he licked my bottom lip asking for permission.

He'd always receive permission.

His tongue met mine then as they both battled for dominance, I could taste a flavour that was only Jaspers, his honey and apple taste was something I could never become sick of. "Fuck Bella," he moaned when I sucked his tongue between my lips and bit his bottom lip slowly.

"Tell me Jasper," I whispered against his lips now, "do I drive you wild?" I didn't know where my confidence came from, I was always the shy one that needed to be controlled when it came to this with Jasper but I knew I could trust him.

He was silent for a moment then causing me to worry. I could never do anything like this with Edward but apparently Jasper enjoyed my mocking as he slammed me into my bedroom wall a second later with my arms above my head, pinning me there with no escape.

"No, you drive me crazy," he whispered seductively into my ear as he pressed himself against me causing me to once again gasp as I felt every inch of him and the effect I had on him against my stomach. He once again latched his lips to my neck nipping and sucking as he hands trailed down my arms towards the hem of my shirt. "but right now I think this needs to go," I couldn't hold back the moan once more as he slowly lifted the material over my head, his lips leaving my neck for a moment as he threw the garment over his shoulder before placing his lips back and lower down my body.

His lips were the greatest sin as they left a heated trail that burnt to the touch anywhere he touched, his hot lips sucking gently careful not to leave a mark on my collarbone as my head leant to the side. They didn't stay there long as they carried on moving south towards my covered breast.

"Oh," my hips jerked forward as he licked around the covered area, "Jasper stop teasing just," I couldn't finish as a moment later the material was moved out of the way and his hot wet moth was wrapped around the most sensitive part. "Shit Jasper," I couldn't stop myself from screaming as he tugged at my hard nipple between his teeth teasing it until it was firm before making his way to the next, giving that the same amount of attention. "Don't stop," I moaned as I felt the wetness pool between my legs.

"I can smell you already," he grinned as he left my skin, leaving the cold wind to hit the wetness as his hands trailed down my sides and towards my backside, lifting me of the ground as I wrapped my legs around him feeling his hardness hit my most sensitive area, pulling me of the wall and walking us towards the bed.

He didn't stop caressing my skin as he lay me on the sheets, no, he just went lower.

I gasped as he found my belly button, dipping and swirling his tongue inside while my hands ran up and down his back, tugging at his top as I pulled it over his head, exposing his creamy skin. As soon as his top was removed his tongue was back on me, licking a heated path down to my pants.

"You smell amazing," he whispered while placing a soft kiss just above my zip. But before he could go any lower I surprised him by flipping us over – which was an achievement in my books – and pinned him under me.

A grin lit his face at the action as I followed his actions and began to kiss and suck my way down his body, once again feeling the hardness between my legs as I began to rub myself against it, smirking in satisfaction when he gasped and his hips buckled against mine creating an amazing sensation that had my head flying back as I continued my actions.

With a sly smile I began working my way down his body, paying extra attention to his pecks as I grazed my teeth over the bud. "Bella," he growled and I grinned further, making my way down his abs and towards the small patch of hair that I could see at the top of his pants.

"These need to go," my voice came out husky as I unzipped his pants and pulled them down his legs, letting him kick them off. My attention went straight back to his body, as I pulled his boxers down next exposing his shaft that stood to attention. I had caused that I beamed with pride.

Without a warning or a word I leant down and opened my mouth, taking as much as I could inside me, moaning at the taste of pre-cum that filled my senses. "Holy shit!" he gasped not expecting the action as this was the first time I had ever done something like this, my hands were the only thing I used.

I began bobbing my head as I swirled my tongue around his head, sucking my cheeks in when I raised, just to slam back down. I'd never done this before, but I had learnt that playing with the guys balls could tip him over the edge, so that's what I did and I wasn't disappointed with the results. Again I wasn't sure where my confidence had come from but I knew with Jasper I was safe, I was secure and I was most defiantly doing it right as he screamed out.

"Oh my god!" He cried as I smirked while bobbing faster. "Bella, Bella you're going to have to stop, I'm going to," he couldn't finish his sentence as with one final lick I pulled his shaft out of my mouth and kissed my way back up to his. "You little tease," he whispered his voice sounding breathless; "I think I need to show you what you just did to me don't you?" I crocked my head to the side and the next thing I knew I was the one pressed into the sheets now.

I giggled then as I heard a tearing sound and wind hit my skin, "oopps," he gave me a cheeky look before my panties ended up on the floor in shreds also, "I liked those too," he pouted before returning his attention to me.

"A little inpatient aren't we?" I smiled before gasping as he dipped his head in my heat, giving one long suck that had me clutching at the sheets. His tongue worked wonders on my core as he began lapping at anything that flowed from me. "Jasper," I gasped his name as my stomach began to tighten and my legs began to tremble. "I'm almost there," my head flew back as I cried out when he sucked hard on my clit once more while twirling his tongue around, over and over again as my breathing deepened.

He let me release then, letting my juices flow down my leg as my knees shook and he lapped it up moaning and growling as he went.

"I need, you inside, me now." I choked out my words as his face appeared above mine a smile in place as it descended closer to my lips, he did this while lining himself up at my entrance, teasing me as he rubbed himself against my sensitive spot. "Jasper, don't tease," I repeated and was once again cut of as he slammed himself into me causing me to cry out and arch my back to allow him deeper access.

I loved watching as Jasper lost control as he pounded into me, I loved watching as he radiated the love and lust he felt for me, I loved everything about Jasper, everything that Alice took for granted or resented.

"Faster," I cried out as I moaned in pleasure, Jasper obeying as his pace picked up to vampire speed and the hardness increased. I loved when he did this, Edward worried that he'd hurt me when doing this but not Jasper, he was so confident in the way he moved that I could feel my insides tighten for the second time that hour as my breathing picked up.

I could feel Jasper twitch as he reached his climax, I followed soon after as we both cried out the others name, his head falling into the crock of my neck as we climbed the wave.

We both collapsed on the sheets then as we came down from our high, both trying to catch our breath as we smiled at one another, moving closer missing the contact already.

"That was incredible," I muttered and he smirked as he looked in my eyes, running his fingers through my sweat dripped hair as his face turned serious.

"You always are, but I think it's time Bella," I wasn't sure what he was talking about, my brain was still scrambled from what had happened just a moment ago.

"Time for what?" I wondered in confusion.

"Time to tell the family," I froze, my whole body freezing as my mind went over a thousand different outcomes, the outcomes I really didn't want to think about.

What if he told me he didn't love me a few weeks later? What if he had an affair with Alice and didn't tell me? What if. I realised that I really was a hypocrite when I thought about the last one.

"Hey," he took my face between his hands and turned me towards him forcing me look him dead in the eyes. "Your emotions are running wild, what's going on?" his eyes flickered between both of mine looking for the answer, which I gave.

"What if you decided I wasn't worth it in the end and go back to her? I really couldn't deal with that Jasper."

"Is that what you're worried about?" He asked and I nodded, "Bella that could never happen okay? I love you and no one else, Alice was just a friend someone to pass the time with, but you? You are so much more than that and mean much more than anyone else does. You brought me back from the darkness when I thought I was trapped there forever and for that I will always be grateful for, and no matter what you decide I will always love you." he kissed me deeply, "you and I were always meant to be together and I am sick of hiding what I feel for you. I want to be with you forever and I want everyone to know that you're mine," he smiled as a tear fell from my eye. He really did love me.

Suddenly my mind was made up.

"Okay, let's do it." with my words round two started.

**A/N: So I thought I would delete all my stories and go over them, make them better and then re-post. So here is the first one :) **

**Anyway as you all know I am dyslexic and find it hard to spell and do grammar so be nice please. **

**Jess**

**x**


End file.
